Lilly and Oliver: OST Moby
by of self
Summary: AU. Loliver.Oneshot's based on songs by Moby. Complete.
1. Beautiful

**A/N: I always wanted to do a series of Loliver one-shots. And I thought I would do it based on this album of Moby called 'Hotel'. Each one-shot will be based on a song least that is what I propose to do. All the one-shots are not connected and the only thing connecting them is that all of them are songs from Moby's album. This is the first one. I hope whoever reads it enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_Beautiful_

She was beautiful.

He could keep saying it over and over again and still never get tired of it. It was not something that had just hit him like a flash of lightning. It was something that had dawned on him the day she had held his hand, albeit to get his 64-crayon pack. Bu that did not change anything, he was four around that time and she had looked like a pretty angel to him with sun-kissed blond hair and big blue eyes. And ever since that day, that notion of blue-eyed blonde angel had stuck with him.

After all, as far as he was concerned, it was the truth.

He had gone back home that day and told his mother, that he had seen a beautiful angel. His mother of course had gently humored him as all mothers are wont to do. He had gone to school the next day with the firm intention to make that angel his best friend ever. And they did become friends, the very best of best friends—to the point where it were almost as if they were joined at the hip. Wherever she went, he went and wherever he went, she had to go too.

They had their fights of course, but the fights did not last longer than a day. It was simple they could not stay apart. Vacation times were trying; both set of parents had to deal with two crying children who refused to be consoled. Eventually the Okens' got used to Lilly tagging along on their vacations and the Truscotts' got used to Oliver tagging along.

Oliver's notion of Lilly's beauty remained all through but it recessed into to depths of his mind, maybe waiting for the right time to come up again.

They remained friends, the undertones of it changing only when they became teenagers. They still remained best friends but with it came the realization that each was of the opposite sex. Then came the realization that there were other people of the opposite sex too who awakened more than a spark of interest in them. They tentatively stepped into the waters of dating. Her first boyfriend was Matt. His first girlfriend was Becca. These were brief relationships. Both of them realized that while their respective others had good qualities; they weren't the qualities Lilly and Oliver were looking for.

What exactly were Lilly and Oliver looking for?

To an outsider the answer would be simple; they were looking for each other. But how many people know that their soul mates are right in front of their eyes? These two certainly did not.

Then the thought resurfaced having decided that now was the time. It came up at the weirdest of times though.

He had gone to see Lilly because she had been sick. He went to her bedroom. She lay on her bed, her hair fanning out on the pillow, her face flushed and her eyes were closed. She was fast asleep. He had drawn up a chair next to her bed and sat down upon it. He watched her breathing evenly, her eyelids fluttering sometimes, her bangs slowing moving across her face because of the gentle breeze in her bedroom. He had simply thought '_she is beautiful, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen_'.

To find beauty in the midst of ill-health wasn't that the mark of a true soul-mate?

Oliver kept watching her until Mrs. Truscott sent him back home. He walked back home his mind a pleasant jumble of the various images of Lilly. He reached home and went straight up to bed. He grabbed a photo frame of them and lay down on the bed. He looked at it his finger tracing the image of her laughing while hugging him. He needed to tell someone about this piece of knowledge. Yet he could not think of anyone who would treat the news with the seriousness it deserved. Unless of course he told her.

But how would she respond, would she push him away, would their friendship collapse? He did not know, he did not want to know, not at the cost of their friendship. So he kept it away once more, this time in his heart, once again waiting for that day to come when he could tell her.

Days passed by so did weeks, until one day he found her crying alone in an empty classroom. He at once went in and took her into arms; she quietly enveloped her self in his arms silently crying onto his shoulder. He stroked hair and her back, allowing herself to cry herself out. She finally did and looked up at him. Even with her tear-streaked face and red puffy eyes she still looked beautiful, to him.

It never ceased to amaze him, his propensity to find her beautiful in any given situation or state.

"Amber and Ashley said I look ugly Oliver? Do I? Tell me?" she asked, her eyes looked at him mutely pleading for the truth.

He looked back at her ,"The truth is Lilly that I always thought you were beautiful, even when you were four and I was four, right now and even when you will be old and wrinkled. I think that you look beautiful every minute of the day, whatever you are doing. I always thought you were beautiful Lilly, never ugly." Oliver finished with a whisper.

"That's all I needed to know Oliver. Thank you." Lilly said a smile slowly gracing her face.

He smiled at her and stepped forward and held her face in his hands and said, "I love you my beautiful Lilly," and kissed her.

She responded to the kiss and said "I love you too Oliver," and giggled.

He was finally able to tell her what he had always known. That she was beautiful.

**A/N: And how did you like it? Please read and review and tell me if I should continue. I need to know. :)**

**Edited as of – September 1, 2009. Man I cringed so much while editing this. But I still love it. One of the first things I ever wrote for the site. :)**


	2. Dream about Me

**A/N: Here is the second installment I know this not that great at least I am not that happy with it. But my wellspring of creativity seems to be running low. I hope whoever reads it enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_Dream about Me_

--

Lilly's POV

Lilly woke up with a start. She had that dream again. For the past few months she had been having these dreams about Oliver. No, they weren't _those_ kinds of dreams and she could feel her cheeks heating up just at the though of them. They were dreams in which she saw various stages of her life with Oliver. In her dreams, she dreamed of the future and the future spelled out a life for her, with Oliver. Yeah, Oliver her best friend. The first few times she had shrugged it off because sometimes weird dreams were a product of cookie dough ice-cream before bed. But after she stopped the cookie dough ice cream and the dreams still continued with sickening frequency, she could shrug it off no longer.

These dreams were disturbing.

She got up, she wasn't able to sleep. Trying to sleep after dreaming about your best friend in what wasn't a best friendly manner was decidedly difficult to do. She went to the kitchen and got herself a drink of water. She put a kettle on the stove to make herself some hot chocolate, if she was going to stay up she might as well do it properly. She picked up the mug and settled herself on the seat by the window. It was raining heavily outside and as she watched the rivulets of water run down the window, she sipped the chocolate appreciative of its warmth. Her mind went back to the night when she had her first ever dream about Oliver.

It had come the day she and Oliver had spent a day together at an amusement park. Miley had been there with them too, but she was too caught up with Jake who was her date. Left to their own devices they had made complete use of the unexpected freedom they had received. They had gone on ride after ride and eaten so much junk food that by ordinary standards any normal person would have up chucked up all the contents of their stomach.

Not these two however, they were born with cast iron stomachs. They had finished the day on an adrenalin rush. They went back home deliriously happy. After Miley's arrival, Oliver and Lilly weren't able to spend as much as time together as they had usually done. The days they were able to spend together they treasured them more than ever, unknown to each other of course.

She remembered that dream very vividly of course, she had even kept a sort of dream journal. She had dreamt that Oliver and she were walking along the beach, nothing new here, but this time their fingers were intertwined in a way that could only be considered intimate. She could only see the backs of both of them. She could hear laughter and talking. She wanted to ask them to stop, ask them what was happening. But before she could her dream had ended. She had woken up flushed and disoriented. Her mind tried to pierce through the haze of sleep and bring about clarity. Clarity came and so did shock. She had not been able to go back to sleep after that.

Her mind came back to the present situation. The dreams after that had become more frequent and detailed. She had gotten used to them. She rather enjoyed them. Maybe she would not end up spending her life with Oliver but it was nice to dream wasn't it?

Only one thought troubled her.

"I wonder does he dream about me."

Oliver's POV

He woke up once again in the middle of the night. It was that dream about Lilly again. No, they were not _those_ kinds of dreams. Why did everyone assume that teenage boys only had wet dreams? Well he did have them sometimes because after all he was a teenage boy. But these ones which had Lilly in them were far away as they could get from wet dreams. He often dreamt of them doing stuff together, stuff that only a couple would do. The first he had a dream like that he had woken up screaming, as his little brother liked to remind him like a frightened girl. Well, he could not blame himself. Any normal person would freak out when they came to know that they had been dreaming about their best friend in a way that could not be called friendly.

Romantic was more the term for it.

That first dream had come the day he had spent the day at the amusement park with Lilly. All day, both of them had hung out together, gone on so many rides that it made his head spin thinking about all of them and they had eaten more than the normal amount of junk food. He had thought at first that the dream was because of something he had eaten. That idea had however flown out of the window when he had started to get them more frequently. He threw off his covers and got out of bed. Sleep seemed impossible now.

He went down to kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. Food was something Oliver could never resist at any time of the day or in any situation. His stomach always topped his list of priorities. Lilly understood that about him, though she teased him about it. She was his best friend that was her job. He quietly opened the front door stepped out and sat on the swing in the porch. It was raining heavily, but he did not mind, it was the kind of weather he enjoyed. For some reason his mind went back to his first dream about Lilly. He had dreamt about both of them walking together on the road holding hands. And then all of a sudden he had turned to Lilly, his dream self that is and kissed her full on the lips. It was at that point that he had woken up and as was mentioned above screamed like a frightened girl.

After that night he had many more dreams and he did not wake up screaming. In fact he kind of enjoyed those dreams. What's not to love about dreams that showed your best friend to be something more than she already was? May be they would not end up together but dreams were still dreams, mere pieces of fantasy that could be enjoyed while they lasted. Only one thought bothered him.

"I wonder does she ever dream about me?"

There they were, two best friends, essentially dreaming about each other but always spending sleepless nights wondering whether one dreamt about the other.

--

**A/N: And how did you like it? Please read and review and tell me if I should continue. :)**

**Edited as of – September 1, 2009.**


	3. Forever

**A/N: Here is the third chapter, freshly written of course. I know it's short but I seem to be suffering from a very big writer's block. I apologize for this very lackluster one shot. I am not happy with it at all. However I hope whoever reads it likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I do own HM.**

_Forever_

--

Oliver slung his bag over shoulder and began walking. It was ten in the night but he did not mind, he had gotten used to the lateness of it. He had become an intern at a production house, something which his mother had deemed necessary. He did not see the necessary part of it. Not that it was anything new. Seeing eye to eye with his mother was nothing short of a miracle happening.

The night was windy and stormy. From time to time a streak of lightning lit up the sky. He loved watching the sky during weather like this.

Lightning was a truly beautiful thing, dangerous but incredibly beautiful. It came as quickly as it disappeared. But when it did come it lit up the sky making it look like light was flooding through the wispy clouds. Lightning was Lilly's favorite part of a storm too. He sighed, he wished Lilly were there with him.

Separation was something both of them had not been able to deal with. Indeed how do you deal with being separated from a person who you spend most of the waking hours of your life with? Both of them knew that this would be nothing compared the things they would have to go through with later.

What would they do when they would have to go to college?

What would they do when they had to start careers somewhere far away maybe?

--

Lilly looked out of her window. She climbed out on to the roof, enjoying the breeze and the sharpness of the air. Then the rain began fall at first with small drops which gradually became much bigger. Pretty soon the drizzle had turned into a heavy shower. Lilly could feel her clothes absorbing the water until she was fully wet. She did not mind. She enjoyed the rain more than anything else. The feeling of sitting out in the rain and getting soaked to the bone was indescribable. It gave her this happiness that could only be matched by the happiness that Oliver gave her.

She wished Oliver were here with her. Too bad he was some 400 miles away in his aunt's house spending the summer being an intern while she was here in Malibu sitting out in the rain, by her choice though, feeling alone and lonely. More than anything she missed Oliver and his general silliness and not so wise wisecracks. She could imagine him sitting next to her enjoying the rain too. She smiled Oliver may not be with her physically but it did not mean he could not be there mentally.

--

As Oliver walked, he felt the rain pelting his back he drew up his hoodie and zipped up his jacket.

Lilly, she was all that had been going through his mind. He missed her and her craziness, her teasing her over-dramatic ness. He could imagine her walking next to him. Practically skipping because getting drenched was something she loved doing. He chuckled at the though of it. He may be alone but he wasn't really. Lilly would always be with him even if she was some ten thousand miles away. Because she would always be with him spirit.

-

What did forever mean? Was it staying together physically, or was it two hearts being together despite the distance between them? Forever meant the latter. Forever meant feeling like the other person was with you wherever else they might be. Forever meant knowing in your heart that the person would always stay with you, transcending the boundaries of time and space and gravity.

Did Oliver and Lilly know that they loved each other?

No, they did not know.

They just thought that they were two friends who happened to miss each other very much. Did Oliver and Lilly know the meaning of forever? Yes they did, but not its proper connotations.

Did Oliver and Lilly know that they were epitome of forever?

Probably not but it was such a pity cause they had captured what was its very essence.

--

**A/N: I am wondering if I should even ask for reviews. I leave it up to you. :)**

**Edited as of September 1, 2009.**


	4. Lift Me Up

**A/N: And here is the fourth chapter. I am much happier with this chapter than with the previous chapter.. :). I hope whoever reads it enjoys it. And for some reason my alerts seemed to be all screwed up. I am getting them a day late. If some could explain what was happening I would be very grateful. And now onto the story..**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HM. It's depressing..sigh..**

_Lift Me Up_

--

"Please Oliver…please…please…please."

Lilly, if you don't stop I am not going to be responsible for killing you," Oliver said whacking his head repeatedly in frustration.

"But Oliver I cannot see what is going on, if you could lift me up then I could," Lilly pleaded, standing in front of Oliver and looking up very hopefully at him.

"For the last time Lilly, I am not going to lift you up. It is way too awkward… and besides I may not be able to lift you up." Oliver said not looking at her and pretending to be very interested in the ground instead. He and Lilly had gone to see the Malibu zoo. Everything had gone on fine, until now. Lilly wanted to see some stupid monkey which had decided that it did not want to show itself and climbed up higher on the tree inside the enclosure.

"Oliver, I don't weigh a ton. I am alright for my height. Are you trying to imply that I am fat?" Lilly asked her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Psh…no… I… I did not mean that. You are very slim Lilly and perfect. It is just… um... I'm too weak to lift you...yeah…I'm too weak to lift you." Oliver said flexing his muscles. "Look at these things they cannot hold anything at all," Oliver said mumbling and growing rapidly red.

"Oliver is there something you want to tell me, for instance the reason as to why you are acting so weird and did you just say I am perfect?" Lilly said with a withering look in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with me Lilly I fine and by you being perfect I meant you were just right …you know…" Oliver said quivering under the intensity of her stare. Lilly had a way of looking at you that made you fervently wish you were elsewhere. And right now it seemed as if Oliver wished he were elsewhere too, some where far away from Lilly's gaze.

"Then if nothing is wrong why can't you lift me up?" Lilly asked him simply, looking up at him with a blue gaze that seemed unwavering.

How could he tell her? How could Oliver tell Lilly that he could not lift her up because he could not bring himself to touch her? Because if he did, then the dam of his carefully suppressed emotions for her would break and nothing could hold them back. Every time Lilly touched him, he felt goose bumps on his skin. It was not because he was cold or anything, it was because her mere touch sent a thrill racing through his body. Even accidentally brushing against her made him feel euphorically high. Oliver loved Lilly with a passion quite unmatched by anything else. It was because of this passion, that every other little touch, look or gesture seemed to be magnified.

How could he hold her close, feel her soft silky skin pressing against his rough one, smell her intoxicating scent and not be swayed. Oliver did not want to lose control over those tightly suppressed emotions of his. He did love Lilly but what if she did not return it?

Could he stand not seeing her everyday, could he stand not hearing her tinkling laughter?

The answer was no. He would rather have his love remain unrequited than have Lilly go away from him. He wanted to be able to have to brief snatched moments of ecstatic happiness brought about by her fleeting touches, her hugs, even those painful punches on his arm.

Oliver sighed, "Fine Lilly…anything to stop you pestering me."

"Yes!! Thank you so much Oliver. You have no idea how irritating it is being short and not being able to see anything. You are so lucky that you are so tall." Lilly said smiling and clapping her hands in excitement. He knelt down and Lilly got on to his shoulders and then he stood up keeping his arms on her thighs in order to keep her steady.

"Thank you Oliver for lifting me up and sorry for pestering you so much," Lilly said looking at him from above.

"You're welcome Lils. And it's okay, if you don't pester me then who will?" Oliver asked smiling.

"That's true…what would you do without me?" Lilly said giggling.

"Probably get some much needed peace," Oliver said in mock annoyance. But in his head Oliver knew that without Lilly he would wither away like a plant without sunshine. It was the thought of seeing her and being in close proximity to her everyday that got him out of bed everyday.

He felt fingers running through his scalp. It gave him a tingly feeling. "Lilly what are you doing?" Oliver asked her. As much as he enjoyed her running her fingers through his hair he had to put up some sort of pretence, one that said 'we are friends only and nothing more'.

"I am playing with your hair Oliver. It is surprisingly soft and silky despite its shaggy appearance. I like playing with it." Lilly said softly, running her hands through it and feeling his hair slip through her fingers.

"Not as much as I like watching the sunshine dancing on your hair." Oliver thought aloud but it was more of a whisper, thinking about how the sunshine often reflected off Lilly's blond hair making it seem golden. He had often spent long stretches of time just watching Lilly's hair. He suddenly froze; he wished to goodness that Lilly just had not heard that bit of very revealing information.

"Did you say something Oliver?" Lilly asked looking down at Oliver.

"Ummm... no Lilly, I did not say anything at all," Oliver said. His heart had almost stopped beating.

"Okay Oliver, and yeah, you can put me down, I have had enough of seeing the monkey," Lilly said.

"Sure Lilly," he placed his hands around her waist and lifted her off. She did not weigh much and was as light as a feather. He placed her down gently. His hands were still on her waist. And like always he could feel that same thrill run through his body only now it was tenfold. He wasn't able to take his hands of her waist.

Lilly slowly turned around and faced him. Both of them looked at each other. Everything else around them seemed to have disappeared. He slowly lifted up his hands and placed them on her cheeks.

He traced delicate circles on her cheeks watching the fine golden hair on her face prickle with looked at her face with its rose pink cheeks and even pinker lips a sharp contrast against his tanned hands.

Oliver slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on her. One part of his brain screamed, 'What the heck are you doing? You have crossed the line. There is no going back after this.' And the other part of his brain just blocked that part out.

Sometimes you read in books how time stands still around two people. And you think how clichéd it is. This was one of those times, it may have been cliché but to Lilly and Oliver it truly felt like time had stood still.

Oliver finally broke off the kiss. He felt exhilarated and dizzy; the blood flowed through his veins even faster. His heart beat had risen and his heart was beating erratically. All those feelings were similar to the one which drugs gave you, but for Oliver it was only Lilly who could give him that high, something which drug would ever be able to match.

"Wow… Oliver," Lilly said staring up him in wonder.

He softly whispered, "You _lift me up_ Lilly."

--

**A/N: And how did you like? Please read and since I liked this chapter how about you prove me right or wrong by reviewing. :)**

**Edited as of September 2, 2009. I cringed so much more while editing this. –shakes head in despair-**


	5. Temptation

_Temptation_

What was temptation? To someone it could be an ice cream sitting on a table begging to be eaten; to someone else it could be a chocolate bar calling out to them from a display case, and for some others it could be that jacket hanging on the rack or those new shoes sitting on the shelf waiting to be worn .

What was temptation for Oliver? Temptation for Oliver was Lilly Truscott sitting right in front of him. And like many other tempting things she was _so_ close to him yet _so_ far, just out of his grasp, but _so_ near that he could not help but reach out.

Why was Lilly out of Oliver's grasp? The answer was simple; Lilly was going out with someone else, to be more specific Jackson. Every day that Oliver spent at Jackson's house was like having his guts ripped out slowly with a jagged knife. It was the most galling thing in the world to not have access to what was essentially your temptation while somebody else had enjoyed more than enough access. Yet Oliver still turned up there everyday because even if he could not have access to Lilly she would still be close enough for him to believe that he could reach her. Hope springs eternal in the human breast and so it did spring eternally in Oliver's heart.

He cursed himself, called himself all sorts of names, but it was of no use. What was the point of it all? Would it get him Lilly? Certainly _not_. He had his chance and he lost it. Yes, Oliver and Lilly had this thing going on between them for want of a better word. But what name do you give to this thing when the relationship could neither be described as love nor friendship? The name could be '_something that could have been but did not happen_'. Oliver had waited too long, he had taken his time, flirted with a few other girls and had come back to find Lilly gone. There was nothing to be done after that because Oliver really had dug his own grave. It had hurt to find Lilly gone but on some level he knew he was to blame, he had been selfish and she had walked away, her heart bruised but dignity intact.

So Oliver waited, day in and day out for that day when he could finally enjoy access to his temptation. People might have said he was being stupid but Oliver did not care. He would show Lilly that he would always be there waiting right there in the sidelines, waiting for her.

What was temptation for Lilly? Temptation for Lilly was seeing Oliver. _So_ close to her yet _so_ far away. What Lilly wanted more than anything else was for her and Oliver to be a couple. That could have happened but it did not. Because Oliver had taken too long and Lilly could wait no longer. That is how Lilly ended up with Jackson and Oliver had ended up with Miley.

While Lilly rued about what could have been with Oliver, she had to endure what was with Oliver and Miley. Oliver and Miley were wonderful as separates but together they were what made Lilly burn with envy and simmer with jealousy. She knew that it was partly her fault. She could have waited, yet she had chosen not to because, she had wanted to protect herself. After all wasn't it everybody's worst fear to love and not be loved in return? So Lilly saved herself but in the process still wasn't happy.

She watched the consequences of her decision, Miley in Oliver's arms. She realized that she while she liked Jackson it was nothing more than that but what she could do? She had chosen safety over heartbreak and as a result she spent time with Jackson.

She waited hoping that Oliver would one day see her waiting and maybe reconsider and see what could have been. Because to be able to see but not touch Oliver was as bad as getting a tooth yanked out with out an analgesic.

Both of them waited, suffering while watching each other apparently being happy.

Why is that people always wanted what they couldn't get?

It was simple. What they could not have always tempted them.

So Lilly and Oliver remained tantalizingly close to each other, always tempted by each other but not being able to do anything about it.

--

**Edited as of March 15, 2010.**


	6. Love Should

**A/N: Here is the sixth one-shot. It may move away a bit from the title but it incorporates it. I enjoyed writing it; I hope you enjoy reading it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_Love should_

Lilly's POV

Why do I love Oliver? It is not because he is perfect. In fact he is far from that. He sometimes annoys me to no end, he acts like a petulant child, and he forgets half the things I tell him to do. I can go on and on. Once he made me so angry that I actually made a list of all his bad qualities. When he called up to apologize I almost bit his head off, I stayed mad at him for about a month and I added to the list daily so it grew bigger everyday.

Under the haze of all my anger I did not realize that I was being unfair. I thought I was right all along. What I did not realize that I was so wrong. I made a list of all his bad qualities but had I ever made a list of all his good qualities? I was so caught up with being self righteous that I did not realize that Oliver was like any other human being full of imperfections and flaws, and that was what made me fall in love with him in the first place.

Ashamed of my selfishness that day I came home and made a list of all his good qualities. I never realized that Oliver had so many good qualities, like how he put up with my various quirks, how he always treated me as an equal despite all the chauvinism around him, how he always knew how to cheer me up. I then realised that I could go on and on here too, all his good qualities outweighed his bad ones. And I am not that perfect myself yet I place so much pressure on Oliver expecting him to be some one so perfect that for a person like that to exist would be impossible.

All his bad qualities were in my head, well some of them aren't, he can't be all perfect. But the point I am trying to make is that some of his bad qualities are just perceived imperfections on my part. Yes he does act like a small child sometimes but I do not deny I that I do not enjoy watching him act like one. In fact I love him all the more because of that. I have realized that no matter what Oliver's deficiencies are I still love him because he loves despite all of my flaws and believe me I have many.

If he can accept me the way I am then why can't I accept him the way he is? Sometimes I think people appreciate things only when they lose them. I don't ever want that to be the case with Oliver and me.

Oliver's POV

Lilly makes me so mad sometimes, I just want to tear off anyone's head, anyone who is in my vicinity that is, cause if I tried to tear off Lilly's head she'd tear off mine and hand it to me and I wouldn't live to tell the tale. And where was I…yeah the part about me being mad at Lilly. I swear sometimes I think God made her just to test my patience. That day all I made was one small mistake and I receive the silent treatment for a whole month…yeah you heard me right a whole month!! Did someone say the girl can hold a grudge, thank you very much cause that is so true… Okay…I admit the mistake wasn't all that small…still I called up and apologized like only a billion times.

It is not only that, sometimes she is so stubborn it drives me up the wall, like the time she insisted on eating ice cream in the rain, and I told her not to, yes me, I was trying to be responsible, it obviously did not work out very well cause she went ahead and ate it anyway and ended up falling terribly sick. And then she refused to admit it was her fault. And when I tried to point it to her in a very blunt and tactless fashion I must admit, not a good idea I now realize, though I wish I had done then. I got thrown out of her house and received the cold shoulder for a week.

But the thing is despite all of this, I love Lilly because I adore everything about her, even though it may be annoying. And she does have lots of reasons to be mad at me. I am not the best person. I can drive even the sanest person mad with my immaturity. Most people have said that I can even test the patience of a saint. I know…I am trying to improve for Lilly's sake.

You know after that one month of cold war what Lilly did? She came and gave me this big whopping kiss right in front of the whole school. After which I went about with a dazed look on my face the whole day. Not bad dazed but good dazed like 'that was the better thing that ever happened to me' kind. Maybe I should get her to be mad at me more often at me.

And then after throwing me out of her house she came and apologized and admitted that it was her fault. You see she may have all these faults but she is still human enough to admit that she is wrong. Maybe it takes her some time but she does it. And that is what I admire most about her. She doesn't claim to be perfect. And she overlooks all of my flaws and loves me for what I am.

And that is what love should do. It should make you overlook a person's supposed flaws accept their real ones and appreciate everything else about them.

And that is what love did for Lilly and Oliver.

**A/N: And how did you like it? Please read and review and tell me what you thought about it... :)**


	7. Where You End

**A/N: Okay here is the seventh one-shot. I quite liked it I hope whoever reads it does too.**

_Where You End_

Dear Lilly,

I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time, and I am not able to tell it you face to face , believe me I have tried Lilly and I failed very single time, every single time Lilly. Because what I am about to tell you could change the dynamics of our relationship for ever. And I don't know if I am going to like the changes it brings but I have to tell you Lilly because I can no longer keep it inside me. If I keep it in any longer it just going to come bursting out and before that happens I want to be able to tell you about it, on my own terms. You might think why I am writing you this letter. It is so that I cannot see the look on your face as you read it, the disgust and distaste so evident in your eyes.

What I want to tell you Lilly is that I love you. Yes Lilly I love you, I have loved since the day I first saw you as a kindergartner, I loved you as we were growing up as kids and I love you now as we are teenagers navigating the treacherous path of life and I will continue to love you as we grow older. This love I have for you it consumes me so fully that I am not able to do anything about it. Sure I go out with other girls but nobody compares to you Lilly.

I see you going out with other guys and it kills me a little inside sometimes but I there is nothing I can do about so I bear the pain. Because I have not told you about my love for you so how can I blame you for hurting me unknowingly? Part of my hurt is of my own making and for that I am to blame. If had told you earlier I might have saved myself some pain but the words just don't come out Lilly. Because telling you meant that doing so with the knowledge that I would be destroying our friendship and that meant more to me than anything else.

But now Lilly I cannot hold back. I still care about our friendship but I don't think my heart can take the pain anymore. Lilly when I look at you all my troubles melt away. When I talk to you I feel like the most important person in the world. And when we spend time together I lose track of time, those days Lilly I feel like I am floating on air. And the best part is Lilly I love that feeling.

I don't know whether you will reciprocate my feelings. If you do Lilly I think it will be the happiest day of my life if you don't yeah I will be hurt but I think I will deal with that. At least I will live with the knowledge that I let my feelings be known.

Do you know Lilly I have tried to write this letter to you so many times? But I have never gotten past the beginning. But today was the final straw I just had to write it. When you told me that you were going to go steady with Matt my heart broke Lilly. I know it's just a phrase but the pain was real Lilly, so real. But I think it's what you get for being in love. As I write this Lilly I wonder what your response will be. And dread fills my heart when I think of the possibility of you rejecting me but then again faint heart never won a fair lady, my dad told me that and I think it is true.

I cannot believe what love has done to me Lilly and I hate myself for it. I have become so pathetic, because where you end is where I end Lilly, without you I don't see any cause for living and the day you die Lilly is the day I die. All for the simple reason that without you Lilly, life holds no meaning and never will. It all sounds so dramatic and fake but the worst part of it is that it is all true.

No matter what your response Lilly just know that I will always love you. If your answer is no then never bring up this letter and just burn it. Do not ask me to go away from you Lilly because I cannot live with that. I can live with you hating me and not speaking to me but I cannot live with not seeing you everyday or even hearing your voice speak to me, however full of hatred it is.

Love always and forever,

Oliver.

**A/N: And how did you like it? Please read and review and let me know. :)**


	8. I Like It

**A/N: And here is the eight one shot. I wasn't exactly inspired by the title but it does make an appearance in the one-shot. I hope whoever reads it likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I do own anything.**

_I like it._

Lilly twirled around and looked at the mirror for seemed the umpteenth time. Oliver sighed, how was it that he always managed to get dragged into all these shopping expeditions?

He had argued with Lilly for all he was worth but it had been of no use, he still ended up in this stupid place. It was called Forever 22 or something like that. He was then reminded of something he had wanted to ask Lilly.

"Lilly are you going to the winter dance"? He asked her trying to act all cool but not pulling it off completely because his hands were sweating and shaking. He shoved them into his pocket and continued to look at her.

" No Oliver … I simply came here to buy I dress because I wanted to…of course I am going to the dance I told you that I am just before we came here." Lilly said snapping at him. Searching for the perfect dress for the dance with a completely clueless friend was extremely trying. "Now Oliver quit being dumb and be a little useful. I am going to model a few dresses. Please Oliver I need the dress to be prefect, the guy who I am going with is the most amazing guy in the world."

"Fine Lilly…" Oliver said, visibly dejected. He was trying to work up the courage to ask her and then he hears that she is going with someone else. He felt like a deflated balloon. He had tried to hint to her that he would like to be more than just friends but apparently subtlety was a feeling that was entirely lost on Lilly. He was too wrapped up in his misery to notice that Lilly did not mention the name of the guy she was going with. He silently resigned himself to judging how pretty Lilly looked in a dress that was going to be for some other guy. It was a case of always the best friend never the boyfriend.

Lilly went back into the changing room. Lilly sighed; she wished Oliver weren't so dense sometimes. She had been hinting for the past one month that she would like him to ask her to the dance. But every time he was oblivious to what she was hinting at. Every single time, it took a special kind of talent to be that oblivious but apparently Oliver was blessed with it. She tried on the dress lying next to her, a white dress with black polka dots and a belt cinching it. It was like one of those dresses from the fifties. She wore it and came out.

"How do I look Oliver?" she asked twirling around and making the skirt flare up.

Oliver looked up and said "You look nice but that dress looks terrible, it is so poofy, it's just not you Lilly". Why did she have to ask him whether she looked nice or not. To him she looked nice any day of the week.

Lilly's face drooped and she stalked back inside and took a deep breath just to remind her self that she was doing this for Oliver's sake. She tried on the next dress a purple glittery shift like thing. She walked and posed in front of Oliver

"I will not even say anything. That look's like something Miley would wear not you Lilly" Oliver said pretending to shield his eyes from the glare of the dress.

Lilly glared at him and pursed her lips she tried to remember why Oliver was worth all of this trouble. She walked back inside and tried on the next dress. She rather liked this one. It was yellow and had black graphic designs all over the skirt of it. It looked like something she would wear. Oliver had better like this. She walked out and stood in front of him.

"I like it" Oliver simply said.

"That is all you have to say??" Lilly asked a wee bit annoyed.

"What do you want me to say Lilly? That you look so beautiful that I really don't care what you wear, that you would look perfect even wearing a gunny sack or the fact I am here doing the job of the guy you are supposed to be going out with or the fact that I am totally hating this because you are doing it all for some other guy who is not even right for you!!" Oliver said sounding strangled because of the intensity of his words.

Lilly stared at him and said "Actually Oliver I would like you to say the first three things and not the last two ones but all the same it was good to know them. At least know I know you weren't completely oblivious to my hints."

"Ummm… Lilly I get the first part and for that I am very happy but what hints was I supposed to get cause I am very confused about theses supposed hints that you seemed to have sent my way which I haven't got all. By the way did you get my hints?" Oliver said with a confused but happy look on his face.

"No Oliver I haven't gotten any hints at all. What a waste and I thought I was being so subtle and all." Lilly said looking a little disappointed.

"That's okay Lilly. I don't think subtlety is our cup of tea. By the way does this mean we are going out to the dance? I would prefer you tell me in plain words" Oliver said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"No Oliver this means we are going to the dance and going out too. At least I want to, do you want too?" Lilly asked suddenly feeling shy and looking down at her feet which all of a sudden had become very interesting.

Oliver turned her towards him and lifted up her chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Does that answer your question Lilly?" he asked smiling at her.

"Better than any hint Oliver" Lilly said and smiled back at him before kissing him again.

**A/N: And how did you like it? Please review and let me know. :)**


	9. Slipping Away

**A/N: And here is the ninth one-shot... I was inspired by the title very much this time. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoy reading it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_Slipping Away_

The tears fell unchecked and unrestrained from her eyes. She wiped them away but it was of no use, they continued to fall, small rivulets of salty water running down her face. One person could have checked the flow of those tears. But he lay unconscious on a bed, fighting for his life, a life that seemed to be slipping far away, beyond his reach. She hated seeing him like this, so lifeless and almost dead. She missed Oliver and his goofy jokes, his crazy antics, his smile she missed everything about him.

Lilly sat next to his bed. She clasped his hand to her cheek; she could feel the faint beating of a pulse. It wasn't fair; it wasn't fair that he lay here fighting for his life while the other person who had caused the accident had walked away without a scratch. Did he not know he had endangered another person's life? Did he not care? Did he not know Lilly needed Oliver more than anything else in her life? Not he did not because he did not know that Oliver was the glue that held Lilly together, without him she was fragmented and broken.

The tears continued to fall stinging her eyes and burning. She could not imagine her life being lived without Oliver. She did not want to. She looked at him as she spoke, her voice a whisper, choked with pain "What will I do without you Oliver? You promised that you would be there at every stage of my life. I know it's selfish of me Oliver to want you to be there just that I don't have to be alone. But what do I do Oliver? I don't want to be alone. I don't care if no one else is there with me. I just want you to be there Oliver. Only you. There are so many things I want to tell you. You cannot go away from me before I say all of them Oliver. You just cannot" overwhelmed she laid her head on the bed, his hand still clasped to her cheek and broke into heart rending sobs.

The nurse came in and tried to take her away but she wouldn't let go, she couldn't let go. The nurse whispered soothingly and Lilly let go of Oliver's hand reluctantly.

Lilly was a regular at the hospital, she came in the morning and left only in the evening. Her parents tried to tell her to go only for a short while everyday; in response she only gave them a look. A look full of confusion, anger, pain, loneliness and despair. No words were said but her parents immediately understood. Oliver was Lilly's lifeline something they had found out a long time ago, Lilly and Oliver had spent virtually everyday together, how could they ask her not to be with him.

Everyday Lilly talked to Oliver as if he were sitting right next to her. She cried also. Well she mostly cried and talked and stroked his hair. To other people Oliver may have been unconscious but she knew that somewhere inside he could hear all that she was saying.

Doctors and patients marveled alike at her loyalty. It was touching to see a young person care so much about someone else, it made question their own beliefs about friendship. But Lilly did not care about what the other people thought. Her universe only revolved around one person Oliver; to anything else she was oblivious.

As the days passed by doctors began to lose hope that Oliver would wake up. If his coma continued he would have to be permanently put on life support or taken off it, whatever his parents wanted. Yet Lilly tenaciously clung to the hope that he would wake up. She did not listen to anyone else who tried to tell her other wise. However the desperation began to show. She had begun to lose weight and she looked gaunt and pale. The cheerful and happy Lilly had been replaced by a mere shadow of a person.

She continued talking to Oliver, she tried to keep the despair out of her voice, but sometimes it could help but seep in. The strain of keeping up a front was telling on her especially when despair seemed to be closing in on all sides, strangulating every last vestige of hope out of her.

Two months passed by, Oliver had still not woken up. There was an occasional flutter of an eyelid, a twitch of the hand. Lilly had gotten excited the first few times she had seen them but the bubble had burst when the doctor told her that those moments were involuntary ,they did not mean that Oliver would wake up. Lilly had refused to believe the doctor then but now the but now the cold hardness of reality hit her and it her very hard indeed.

She could take it no longer and climbed onto the bed and gingerly placed herself next to Oliver. She clutched him in an embrace and began sobbing. Amidst all the tears and the sobbing she heard a voice faintly say "Don't cry Lils". She scrambled off the bed almost as if she were burnt.

She hesitantly said "Oliver is that you or am I just imagining things?"

"Its is me Lilly. Nobody else. Who else would call you Lils?" Oliver said his voice faint and rough from disuse.

Lilly could not believe it; she ran out side and dragged the doctor in. The doctor came in convinced it was another false alarm. To his amazement Oliver was awake having opened his eyes. He lfet the room to call Oliver's parents. Oliver waking up was nothing short of a miracle.

Lilly went and stood next to Oliver. "I thought you were never going to wake up Oliver I was beginning to lose hope" she said, tears tracing familiar patterns on her cheeks once again as she interwined her fingers with his.

"I heard all that you had to say Lilly. How could I not get up again? You and me, we are in this life thing for the long haul. Besides didn't I promise I'd be there at every stage? How could I break my promise to the one girl who mattered more then anything else to me in the whole world." Oliver said weakly. He took their intertwined hands and placed gentle kisses on it.

Lilly bent down and kissed him on the lips, a soft kiss almost feather like.

"Why are you still crying Lilly?

"These are just tears of happiness Oliver, nothing else"

Oliver reached up and wiped them away. Lilly smiled, the tears would finally stop because the only person who could stop them was there wipe them away.

**A/N: I do realize there are a few problems here. For instance I am pretty sure people aren't allowed to climb onto the hospital beds or the fact that Oliver's parents do not make an appearance in the story. Just assume they do though. So forgive for the mistakes. Anyways how did you like it? Please read and review and tell me people. I need to know what you all think about it. Reviews spur me on to write better ! :)**


	10. Raining Again

**A/N: Here is the tenth one-shot. I like it but not very much. I hope whoever reads it enjoys it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_Raining Again_

It was raining again. To be more specific it was pouring and Lilly was caught in the downpour. It had caught her unawares on her way back from work. At first it had been a steady drizzle which had then turned into a furious downpour. She saw a diner across the road and made her way to it stumbling a little due to the slipperiness of the roads. High heels and the rain were a combination that just did not go together.

She entered the diner, a few people were there. They all stared at her as she entered; they had reason enough to do so, she looked like a rag doll, a very wet one. Her hair hung lank and looked tangled. Water dripped from her and ran down to the floor making small puddles at her feet. Her eye make-up had run, leaving trails of mascara running down her cheeks.

Conscious of everyone's scrutiny she quickly slid into the booth nearest to her. She emptied all the contents of her bag on to the table. Everything had been soaked thoroughly. A waitress came up to her "What will you have hon?" she asked her kindly taking in her bedraggled appearance. "I'll have one coffee and one hamburger please" Lilly said her teeth chattering a bit.

"How about I get you a towel too darlin... You can wipe yourself up before you catch a cold." The waitress said smiling at her before walking away.

Lilly smiled back grateful for the kindness. She wondered how long it would be before the rain stopped. At times like this she wished she had a car. She was saving up for one but it was hard. Being a junior copy-writer did not pay pot loads of money but did make her work like a donkey. She took a napkin and dabbed at her face. She wiped away the mascara streaks. At least she did not look as scary as before.

At that moment the diner door opened again. A young man walked in and he too looked like Lilly except he would have been a male rag doll if there was such a thing. Once again all the people at the diner turned around to look at him, Lilly included. The young man turned a deep shade of red, embarrassed by the attention he was receiving and he slid into the seat opposite Lilly. She looked at him and smiled; he looked at her and smiled back.

They both were strangers bought together by the rain, in way kindred souls. The waitress bought him a towel too. She did not discriminate. She offered to towels to every person who came in there sopping wet. He introduced himself as Oliver and she introduced herself too. The waitress got his order. It was a little awkward at first. They were two random strangers sitting across each other and eating. They chatted a little hesitantly at first. Indeed, what do you tell a stranger about yourself? You try to reveal things yet hide them at the same time and hope that they like you.

They continued talking as the night grew. The coffee grew cold and yet was sipped. The burger became a little soggy and yet was eaten. They had established a comfortable rapport between them, though it had escaped their notice. However the waitress did not fail to notice the easy camaraderie they shared. The smiles exchanged between them. The looks they gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Many a time young kids had come in and fallen in love over a cup of cold coffee and a soggy burger. And here it was happening again.

Lilly eventually looked at her watch, it was ten o'clock and she realized with a start that she had spent four hours at the diner talking to a stranger. Strangely she did not mind, those fours had been some of the best in her life. Some of life's best moments came when you least expected them and this was one of them. With regret she realized she would have to go. But she did no want to. She wanted to spend to spend more time talking to Oliver about inconsequential things.

Oliver could not remember a time he had ever talked so much to a girl. He did talk but he could not remember a conversation which enjoyed as much as this. And to top it all he only knew her name and what she worked as. And she knew just as much about him as he did about her. Maybe he knew next to nothing about her, but he knew he would remember this conversation for years to come. He wanted to stay and talk a little more but he realized that it was time to go.

She got up to leave. He got up too. He gallantly paid her bill. She smiled at his gesture. It was the last few moments of the time they were spending together. They tried to speak but no words would come out. Both of them walked out of the diner and went their separate ways. After a little while both of them came back to the diner and stood in front of it. They both entered it as if in mutual consent.

The waitress looked up at them and smiled. She knew they would come back. She had known from the moment she had laid eyes on both of them sitting together. Her job may not have paid much but there was some satisfaction in seeing people build friendships, fall in love, get engaged.

Both of them sat down at the same booth. There was an unspoken question in their eyes and they answered it.

"It was raining again" both of them said and smiled.

"Now darlings… How about a pot of coffee on the house as well as plate of my very own home made cookies?" the waitress asked standing next to their table and smiling.

**A/N: And how was it? Please read and review and let me know… :)**

**P.S. The next song title is **_**Very. **_**Any one has any ideas for it let me know I'll try to write it. Cause I don't seem to have any ideas of my own for it. And whoever added my story to the Loliver communtiy thanks a ton for doing so. It made me happy. :)**


	11. Homeward Angel

**A/N: I am so terribly sorry for not updating this. I got carried with other stories and ideas and had no inspiration for this one at all until today. Any way… so here is the final and eleventh one-shot. The fic was sort of inspired by the title as in I took at its literal meaning… I liked it in parts not entirelt though.However I hope that you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the song Homeward Angel.**

_Homeward angel_

She was like a vision that kept appearing and disappearing in front of his eyes. It was a tantalizing vision, one that he wanted to reach out to, grab and hold on to forever. Why did she appear in these visions? It was because she wasn't with him. He was a one continent and she was another. He was studying for his degree in law in England and she was in the States, he hoped waiting for his return. At least he wanted to think that. It would help him get through this mind-numbing loneliness much easier.

He had grown up watching her blossom from child in to a beautiful woman. And along with it his love for her had grown too. It seemed like a cliché falling in love with your childhood best friend. But then clichés were called clichés for a reason weren't they? But he had never gotten around to telling her what he had really felt. Time had flown by and before he knew it he was going to college, and then it was too late to say anything.

He had hated it when he had first come to England. The weather was gloomy and rainy, a stark contrast from sunny and dry Malibu. But what had really got to him was the fact that for the first time he was all alone, there was no Lilly by his side... If Lilly had been there he wouldn't have cared if the weather was fine or not. Lilly was like the sunshine, bright and cheerful, she made any gloomy day bright for Oliver.

He hated his college but he had to go through with it. It was the thought of Lilly that kept him going, spurring him on to work as hard as he could. And it had taken him a good five years. He had seen Lilly sporadically over those years but now at the end of these five years he was going to go back for good. He would get to see her forever. Small doubts gnawed at him. They asked him, what if she was with someone else. What if she got tired of waiting? After all he hadn't asked her to wait for him.

Those thoughts struck him with unprecedented force. He had never really thought of them before. He spent a whole day agonizing over it before he left England. Until he finally realized something. It was unfair of him to want Lilly to wait when he hadn't even given her an inkling of his feelings. All he needed was to see her happy. Sure he would curse himself for his stupidity and then deal with the heartbreak of losing someone that he never really had but he could deal with it all. If only he could see her happy. After wasn't there that saying if you loved someone enough then you had to let them go.

He got off the plane and went through the skywalk. All through the journey his heart had been hammering an irregular beat. He finally reached the luggage area and he scanned the mass of waiting people, searching for that flash of golden hair, that tinkle of laughter, that essence which set Lilly apart from every other generic blonde.

He hefted his luggage off and turned around. There she was standing, looking the same as when he had left her ,maybe not as skinny but still as beautiful. His heart skipped a beat. She had noticed him too. Both of them stared at each other wordlessly for a few moments and then Lilly came running full tilt at him. He dropped his luggage and caught her, hugging her tightly lifting her off the ground. She hugged him equally tightly too burying her face in his neck. He could smell her sweet fragrance, as he buried his face in her hair, deeply inhaling its scent of seawater and shampoo. God…how he had had missed her. Lilly continued hugging him. He finally set her down and gazed into her face. Her eyes were heavy, sparkling with unshed tears but her smile was luminous and joyful.

"I missed you Oliver, so much that I cannot even begin to describe it…" she said smiling up at him, a single tear making its solitary way down her cheek.

"I missed you too Lilly" Oliver said his throat constricting painfully a bit as he wiped away that tear and watched another fall. He hated seeing her crying, it was painful to watch and equally painful to feel, as if his heart was being squeezed in an iron grip.

He picked up his luggage and kept an arm around her shoulder as he started walking. He was going to hold as long as he could before anybody had something to say about it. They got into a taxi and Lilly sat close to Oliver leaning on his shoulder, her arm intertwined with his. He lay his head on hers feeling the silkiness of her hair against his rough cheek.

They spent the next twenty minutes of the ride in companionable silence.

"So you're finally a lawyer huh …Oliver" Lilly said, playing with the pillboxes on her coat sleeve.

"Yes I am…do I need to rescue you from any lawsuit…?" Oliver asked smiling at her.

"Nope…none that I can think of now at least" Lilly said laughing.

"So Lilly…is there any boyfriend I need to know about, who will hopefully not make for an awkward meeting" Oliver said a tiny part of him wishing that there was no such boyfriend.

"No Oliver…no one like that at all. What about you? Is there any British girlfriend I should know about?" she said putting on an accent.

"No Lilly no one at all…" Oliver said. How could there be anyone but her?

How could he broach the topic to her he did not know? While every pore in his body was singing with joy his brain realized that though she was not with anyone, she might necessarily not want to be with him. He had never thought of that either. It was a painful descent from euphoria for him. He decided he was going to say it now. It was now or never and he didn't think he could handle waiting any more.

"Lilly… I want to tell you something. Well it was something I wanted to tell you a long time ago but I couldn't…" he said taking in a deep breath. It was like going on a mission, one which you did not know the outcome of.

Lilly looked up at him, a serious look settling over her face.

"I never really wanted to go to England Lilly; I wouldn't have minded studying here. I hated it there Lilly but I had to go because my parents wanted me to go there. They practically sold the clothes off their backs to send me there. For the first time in my life Lilly… I felt so alone. And so lost. And you weren't even there with me… Only one thought kept me going… it was the thought of seeing you Lilly. Lilly… I loved you from when we were little. I wanted to tell you so many times but I couldn't work up the courage to do so and then I had to go off to England. I know that I never gave you any hint of my feelings too and I don't expect you to return them…. But I had to tell you Lilly. I have carried it around with me for too long…" He finally finished and looked at Lilly nervously, anticipating her response but also dreading it.

Her head was bent down. Alarmed and concerned he slowly lifted her chin up. There were tears falling from her eyes, a steady stream of them…

She lifted her hand up and wiped them away.

"I have something to tell you too Oliver" Lilly said, her voice not entirely even.

"There is this guy whom I liked. No…let me change that …loved. I still love him even now. When I was younger, I waited hoping for a sign, but nothing came. As I grew older I wondered whether I should move on. But something wouldn't let me. It was the thought of this boy. So I decided to wait for him. If he did not return these feelings then I knew I could move on because I knew I had done my part and waited. And know he is back and I realized that he was worth waiting for after all… because he waited for me." Lilly said her voice completely breaking and the tears falling faster than ever but with a radiant smile on her face.

Oliver looked at her face; it was the face of the woman who had visited him nightly in his dreams, an angelic face that was responsible for helping him keep his sanity intact. And now he was finally able to touch it, feel it and hold on to it for ever. He slowly drew her face closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. One that deepened and quickly became passionate because it desperately tried to make up for five years of fettered longing. But one kiss could not make up for all those years. Both of them finally broke apart, craving oxygen and looking flushed. Both of them smiled at each other. Oliver put his arm around her and drew her closer. Her tinier body melded perfectly with his. She snuggled closer to him. He placed a small kiss on her head and she placed one on his chest in reply. The long wait was finally over.

No other words were exchanged but many kisses were... There was time for plenty of conversations later on. For now all that mattered that both of them were united once again.

**A/N: And how did you like it? Read and review and let me know if its bad or good. :)**

**P.S: I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this fic, favorited it or alerted it and even the person who put this in a community. I love all of you all who did and all the ones who read the fic too… you all made me extremely happy… :)**


End file.
